1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external automatic flush helper, which is installed on a toilet tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The toilet is a common sanitary ware. After using toilet, it is usually necessary to press the button provided on the top surface of the toilet tank to flush. However, nowadays, people pay more and more attention to personal health, trying their best to reduce the possibilities of contacting the bacteria and wishing to flush the toilet without having to press the flush button on the toilet tank especially when using the public toilet.
Both US Pat. Publication No. 2006/0130225 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,127 disclosed a conventional automatic flush helper. These two automatic flush helpers are both installed in the toilet tanks and both utilize an infrared sensor to realize automatic flushing. However, since it is installed in the toilet tank, the conventional automatic flush helper must be protected from water by a seal structure, otherwise its operation would be adversely affected. In addition, since the conventional automatic flush helper is installed in the tank, in order not to affect the water storage capacity, the volume of the conventional automatic flush helper must be restricted. Moreover, the installation of these two conventional automatic flush helpers is quite complex and can only be done by professionals.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.